A typical laying reel for depositing rolled wire, has a three-dimensional curved shape, and a laying tube that is rotatable about an axis, the wire exiting at the end thereof and being deposited in windings.
In the manufacture of wire, the wire is laid in coils by a laying reel. As the wire passes through the reel, the speed of the wire is determined by the last roll stand. After the end of the wire has left the last roll stand the speed is determined by the driver upstream from the laying head. For thin gauges and high speeds the driver must decelerate the wire. When the end of the wire has left the driver the wire is no longer decelerated, and the speed increases. As a result, the last turns have large diameters due to the so-called whiplash effect. This may lead to problems with subsequent devices.
A reel of a generic type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,488, for example. The reel illustrated and described therein is used for depositing wire in the form of separate turns on a conveyor belt. The rotary tube having a three-dimensional curved shape is modified at its exit end to the curvature of the turns to be formed and is enclosed by a stationary guide casing. To enable the wire to be deposited on the conveyor belt in uniform turns until its end is reached, the clearance diameter of the guide casing in the region of the end of the rotary tube is equal to the maximum outside diameter of the wire turns, and in addition a roller having a cylindrical running surface and mounted so as to be movable with respect to the guide casing is provided directly at he outlet end of the rotary laying tube.
In order to influence the shape of the last turns and to minimize the above-mentioned whiplash effect, it is also known to provide a worm screw immediately downstream of the outlet end of the laying tube. It serves to reduce the speed of the wire by friction. Depending on the roller speed, the material properties, and the temperature of the wire, however, the achievable effect is not always satisfactory. Furthermore, the worm screw used is very heavy, which may result in vibration problems.